


if i had an army (it would be yours to have)

by x (ordinary)



Series: savages fit for a wasteland [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Recreational Drug Use, Violence, bad trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary/pseuds/x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get high, but for Hancock, the trip is anything but good.</p><p>Felicia takes care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i had an army (it would be yours to have)

Two unfamiliar needles laid side by side on desk, waiting prettier than any gift under a Christmas tree. Felicia turned to press a kiss to his cheek, adoration in her eyes. "Oh, _Hancock_. You shouldn't have, or some other empty platitude that implies gratefulness with grace."

"Don't thank me yet," he said, mischief in his cloudy eyes, looping a gnarled arm around her waist. "It's  _experimental_. Picked it up from one of my guys who promised a trip unlike any other." Hancock spread his hands wide, chuckling. "You wanna do me the honors?"

She grinned, shark-like, and picked up a needle, flicking it with aplomb. "Anything for my favorite ghoul, so _hold still_." In the needle went, piercing his pocked skin and directly into the vein, a job well done. He staggered almost immediately, leaning against her like little more than dead weight. Felicia hooked his arm around her shoulder and guided him to the bed, laying him down haphazardly.

"Shit," Hancock hissed, sounding far away, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. "This is-- this is some good shit."

Felicia laughed and returned to the desk, preparing the injection for herself. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and prepared for paradise, watching the plunger sink down and down, a haze of something untamed and wild descending on her like a radiation storm. She crawled over to Hancock, laying down next to him, giggling and loose-limbed.

That had been a mistake.

With the speed of a feral ghoul, Hancock lunged for her neck with his teeth, sitting on her legs and slouching down low. In him mounted a snarl immense, blooming out of his chest like thunder as he clawed at the bed hard enough to rip it open. Felicia wheezed in surprise, eyes flying open too late, as if on a delayed timer. 

"Hancock," she wheezed, gripping his head in both of her hands and violently shoving him away, even as he tore open the skin of her neck, blood immediately blooming across the mattress, soaking her shirt. " _Stop this shit_." 

But Hancock wasn't there, just some wild thing wearing his skin and using his bones, his eyes still empty, his hands twitching as he readied for a second assault. Felicia leaped off the bed and lunged for her bag, falling onto the ground without any finesse, scrabbling along the hardwood floor. A trail of red followed her, the droplets splattered in a neat line. Adrenaline kicked into overdrive even as the twisted Jet coursed through her veins, hands shaking as she reached for the stun baton. Her fingers grabbed it just as Hancock's fingers circled around her ankle and  _yanked_ , loosing a bellowing roar as he did.

Felicia tried to kick him off, the heel of her free foot slamming into his crotch, sneering as he doubled over and let her go. "That's what I fucking thought." She sprung to her feet, crouched low as she flicked the switch on the baton, electricity crackling to life. It sparked along the rod, a promise of what was to come. "Now _heel_."

Hancock tilted his head like a mongrel, lip curled back. He was beautiful, like this, with crimson smeared around his mouth, ferocious and savage, and Felicia only wished that she could see it under better circumstances. Again, he barreled towards her but she was  _ready_ , this time. Felicia looked on him with cool, unsympathetic eyes as she struck him in the temple. It was a pity, but he'd wake up later and thank her for it.

* * *

Hours later, Felicia watched him come up out of unconsciousness with a start, wild-eyed and panting. She sat at the desk eating a spoonful of BlamCo mac and cheese, watching him with mild interest. Her neck was bandaged, but the blood was still everywhere, now a deep maroon staining everything it had touched.

"Felicia, babe," he said, pained, head bowed in shame. "I didn't--"

"I know." She put her food down and made towards the bed, looking down at him without any malice. "It just happens, sometimes. I'm fine, honestly, one more scar isn't going to be the end of me."

Hancock pressed his face against her belly, hugging her tight. "I could have  _killed_ you."

Felicia dragged her nails lightly along his scalp, soothing. "No," she said, "you couldn't have." 


End file.
